one more cinderella story book 6: fairest of all
by Idreamofcomedy
Summary: Nina accidentally gets entered in a pageant posing as another girl. the winner will get a college scholarship & a contract but when another girl needs it more than she does, will she do the right thing?
1. worn down more than usual

Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,

I shouldn't believe in,

The dreams that I'm dreamin'

I hear it every day,

I hear it all the time

I'm never gonna amount to much

But you're never gonna change my mind.

Tell me, tell me, tell me,

Something I don't know.

Something I don't know

Something I don't kn-

--------------

Just then, my cell rang. & I stopped dancing & got out of my dream. I picked it up, & it was Shannon. Big surprise.

"what are you doing, Nina?" Shannon asked me over the phone. "where are my daughters' dresses? You were supposed to bring them back from the dry cleaners an hour ago!"

"sorry, Shannon. Things are just slow at the dinner. That's all." I said. "I'm leaving right now." I hung up then I left the dinner to get Jonnie & Jenny's dresses. Ever since the incident where I sang in front of my stepsisters, I felt very attached to the world of music. every time I was working at the dinner, I'd go into my happy place. A place where nobody could get to. Not Nat, Jenny, Jonnie, or even Shannon. Why am I picking up dry cleaning for my stepsisters? Because the annual fall beauty pageant was this weekend. Jenny & Jonnie were really excided for this year's pageant. Because the winner will receive a singing contract & a college scholarshi[. I, on the other hand, don't want to enter. Even though I'm a fan of music now. Why you may ask?

Because beauty pageants are nothing but a contest where girls' manners turn ugly because they want to win. & because my stepfamily thinks I don't belong in a beauty pageant.

Once I returned to my house with my stepsisters' dresses, I had to very careful with them. Shannon would ground me if I even let one of the dresses get torn a little. "it's about time!" Jonnie exclaimed to me as she swiped her dress away from my left hand. "yeah, Nina. Where were you? You know the fall beauty pageant is this weekend." Jenny complained as she swiped her dress away from my other hand. "I'm sorry, guys. But my work at your mom's dinner slowed me down & I almost forgot about your dresses." I said. "well, just be sure to not forget anything next time." Jonnie said. She & Jenny ran upstairs to try on their dresses. The fall beauty pageant was only 2 days away. & they're already wearing me down more than usual.

The next day at school, half of the girls at my school were getting ready for the fall pageant. "wow." Molly exclaimed as she saw the girls readying themselves. "this pageant must be some deal here."

"Molly. You should see what Jonnie & Jenny are like about this pageant compared to all the other girls in our school." I said. "it's animals in the desert about raining there." just then, Eddie came up to us. "Nina, Molly." he said. "hey, Ed." we said to him. "what's going on around here? These ladies haven't been this excided since they heard that I was coming to this school." Eddie said. "it's the fall beauty pageant this weekend." I said to him. "& if you think these girls are excided, just wait until you see how my stepsisters are reacting."

"wow. They sure must be excided." Eddie said amazed. "I know." I agreed. "I mean, they already stuck me with the laundry, the cooking--------" I said as we all went to our class. When we got out, I was still talking about how much work my stepfamily makes me do.

"-------the washing, the vacuuming, the dusting, the scrubbing, & they already stuck me with working at Shannon's dinner. Which was my dad's." I continued. "wow. That's a lot of extra chores." Eddie said. "extra?! Eddie. That's like, all the chores in the house plus, my job at the dinner. & my stepsisters also stuck me with doing their homework & their homework assignments." I said, breathing heavily. "thank goodness. Nat's touring France with Robert & Fiona. Or I'd be stuck with readying her for the pageant too." Robert is Nat's older brother who is in college already & can pack a huge punch. & Fiona is Nat's mom. Who Shannon is terribly afraid of. But you'll read about it in a future story.

Anyway, I talked with my friends about the pageant up until Jenny & Jonnie approached me. "Nina. Why aren't you at the dinner?" Jonnie asked me. I turned around & I replied, "because I'm at school like you. I can't leave In the middle of a school day." Jenny sighed & said, "look, Nina. People go to school to get smarter so they can get a job." Jonnie chimed in. "& you already have not one, but two jobs. So it's like skipping a step." she said. "well." I said, nervously. "I don't know how I can argue with that."

"then it's settled." Jenny & Jonnie said. "& Nina. Before you get to the dinner, stop by the house & take out the trash." Jenny said.

"& mom needs you to iron her new dress. She wants to wear it to the pageant." Jonnie said. "Shannon wants to enter?" I said. "no, stupid. She wants to look her very best before she goes somewhere public-y." Jenny said. "ok. Jenny & Jonnie." I said as I walked off. Jonnie got to Eddie & said to him, "seriously, think about dating Nat." I heard it, but I didn't even bother saying anything.

I got home to take out the trash & to iron Shannon's dress. "Nina. Do you think I'll look just as beautiful as my daughters in my new dress?" Shannon asked me. I didn't really care about it much, but if I told Shannon what I really thought, I'd be grounded forever. "uh, yeah. Shannon. You'd look so beautiful, they'd ask you to become one of the contestants." I said. "thank you, Nina. But that was a little too much." Shannon said. I rolled my eyes & continued to iron her dress.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **despite the fact that book 1 said it was 2001, it's a typo. It's actually supposed to be 2010.

- idreamofcomedy


	2. lucky necklace

Nina's Pov:

After a few days of working my butt off harder than usual, the weekend finally came, & so did the fall beauty pageant. About half an hour after my stepfamily left, I got a call from them. Jonnie was the one who talked to me. "NINA!" she shouted. "what?" I said to her over the phone. "I forgot my lucky necklace that says you're number 1. I left it somewhere in my room. Find it & come here with it before the pageant starts!" Jonnie shouted at me. "all right, Jonnie." I groaned. "but are you sure I'll be allowed there?"

"who cares?! Just bring me my necklace!" Jonnie shouted. I sighed, then hung up. Then I went over to Jonnie's room & found her necklace & finally, I got out my phone to call Molly to pick me up & take me to the pageant.

Once we arrived. We snuck into the halls. "Nina? Are you sure we're allowed in here? I feel like I'm a boy trying to meet girls." Molly said. "I'm actually not THAT sure, but doesn't this rule save siblings & step-siblings?" I said. We eventually found the dressing room to jenny & Jonnie. "there you are." Jonnie cried as she answered the door. "it's about time." she swiped the necklace from my hand & started to put it on. "now vamoose. Before somebody sees you." Jonnie said. "but I thought the rule didn't apply for siblings & step-siblings." I said. "are you kidding me?!" Jenny said as she came from behind Jonnie. "Mom's not even allowed in the halls. Now go on before you get caught." they closed the door. We could hear the security guard talking to himself. "who's there?!" he shouted. "quick hide!" molly quietly cried. Then just hid her face & stood there. I rolled my eyes & grabbed her by the arm. "what are you, five?" I said. We ended up running into another girl's dressing room. "oh, sweetheart. What happened to the beauty-pageant-loving you?" we heard some woman saying. "oh, let's see. She grew up." we heard a girl say. "I'm giving up & going home." she threw her dress to her chair & stormed out with her mother right behind her.

"the coast is clear, Nina." Molly said. I got out from inside the closet & looked out the door. The security guard wasn't looking for people not in the pageant there anymore. But the makeup artist was coming. I got so scared, I hid in that girl's dress & Molly ran out to avoid being seen. & luckily, she didn't get caught. "hey. Marina," the lady said to me. "marina?" I said confused. "yes. You're number 22 in the fall beauty pageant." the lady said as she looked at the nametag on the dress. I wanted to tell the lady I wasn't marina. But i didn't want to get into trouble. So I just went along with it.

I went on the stage & Shannon & my stepsisters didn't even recognize me. I forgot to mention the pageant was going to last all weekend. "who is she?" jenny whispered to Jonnie. "I don't know, but she isn't as beautiful as us." Jonnie said. "that's right, Jonnie we're much more beautiful than that twit." jenny said.

The pageant was on TV. So Molly & Eddie ended up seeing me on TV. "that's Nina." Eddie said from his house. However, when the first day of the pageant was over, I had to rush home before Shannon, Jenny & Jonnie returned. Because Shannon would ground me if I was at the pageant. I was successful, though. Later that night, I was on the phone with Molly & Eddie who were convincing me to attend the pageant the second day. "but Nina you were great." Molly said over the phone. "yeah. But pageant's are just some lame excuse for girls who think they're pretty to get up & make fools out of themselves." I said. "look, Nina. Pageant's aren't as bad as you think." Eddie said. "I don't think so, Eddie." I said. "I don't know, guys. If I win the scholarship & the contract, I'd………" just then, Jonnie came barging in. "Nina." she said as she came in. I rolled my eyes & said with a sigh, "I guess you missed the 'keep out' sign."

"no. I saw it." Jonnie said. "then why did you come in?" I said. "just wanted to see how my geometry paper's coming along. It's due Monday, you know." Jonnie replied. "I'll get back to it in a minute." I said. "ok, Nina. & if you don't at least get me a B, I'll tell mom & you'll be grounded for a year." Jonnie said before she left. I got so upset, I brought my cell back up to my ear & said, "guys. I'm coming back for the second day in the pageant." this, of course, made Molly & Eddie happy.


	3. should i stay or should i quit?

Nina's Pov:

The next day, I was once again helping Jenny & Jonnie get ready for the second & final day of the fall Beauty pageant. They were both just as excided as before. "I wonder who's gonna win the contract & the Scholarship today." Jenny said. "we both know very well who's gonna win the pageant, Jen." Jonnie said. "I know, Jo. But I still can't believe it." Jenny said. "me either." Jonnie said. "maybe I should start writing an acceptance speech." Jenny said. "thanks, Jen. That really saves me a lot of trouble for when I win." Jonnie said. "but you said we both knew who would win, & didn't you mean me?" Jenny said. "of course not. I meant me. Didn't you think so too?" Jonnie said. "NO!" jenny shouted. "stop fighting, girls. Each of you is as hot as the other one but only one of you can win that pageant." Shannon said. "which one do you think will win, Mom?" the girls said. "I don't know girls. Do you think I can see into the future?" Shannon snapped. "all I know is if one of you don't win the pageant, I will be very, very upset like I am now."

"you don't LOOK upset." Jonnie said. "it's just my new anti-zit cream. I can't show any emotion for the rest of the day." Shannon said. I snickered because Shannon gets zits very often. "what are you laughing at?!" Shannon yelled at me. "uh, nothing. Shannon." I said. 'you're lucky I'm not even letting you go to the pageant, or else everybody will laugh at your poor beauty qualities." Shannon said. I pretended to look upset so Shannon wouldn't suspect what I was really planning to do. "hurry up & finish your makeup, Girls. We have to leave for the pageant in 5 minutes." Shannon said to Jonnie & Jenny.

"mom. Don't you think I should wear a little darker shade of lipstick? My lips feel naked with this shade." Jonnie said. "No, Joanna. You'll look like you went overboard with your makeup. Besides you look perfectly beautiful with what you have on." Shannon said. "& mom, I can't get my blush on right. I'm so nervous about today, my hands are shaking like a leaf." jenny said. Shannon looked over to me, snapped her fingers & finally pointed to Jenny. I instantly knew that it meant:

"Nina. Go help Jennifer with her blush."

I went over & applied the blush on for Jenny. Still trying to look upset that I was 'going to be left behind' Shannon was, as usual, too cold & Fierce to notice how 'sad' I was. "done, Shannon." I said. "thank you, Nina. Now hurry up so we can get to the car." Shannon said. "are you taking me to the pageant after all?" I said. If she was, it would've ruined everything. "No. we're going to stop by my dinner so you can get to your usual work." Shannon said. "oh, ok. Shannon." I said.

On our way to the dinner, I sat in the front while my stepsisters sat in the same row in the seats behind us. & Jenny was sitting on Jonnie's dress. "Jen. Move over you're sitting on my dress." Jonnie said. "maybe you're just taking more room than I am." jenny said. "what does that mean, Jen? I'm the one who's slim as a pole while you're the one who's always stuffing herself with sweets." Jonnie said. "mom. Make Jonnie stop. She's being mean to me." Jenny pleaded. "don't listen to her, Mom. She's the one who said I was taking up more room than her." Jonnie said. "you two better stop arguing or else I'll resign you two from the pageant." Shannon said. "when Nina gets off at my dinner, one of you can move up to the passenger seat that's next to me so both of you can have space to breath."

When we got to the dinner, I got off & Jonnie moved into my seat. "now remember to work extra hard today, Nina. I've noticed that you've been very lazy at your work lately." Shannon said. "so work if want a raise."

"Shannon you hardly pay me at all." I said. "that's what I meant to say. You're not getting paid & that's final. All clear, Nina?" Shannon said. I nodded. & the car drove off. Now, just because I'm at the dinner, doesn't mean I still can't sneak away to the pageant to compete as Marina. I removed my cell from my pocket & dialed Molly to pick me up. She later came & we drove off to the pageant.

Once we got there, I snuck into Marina's dressing room which is mine while I'm in the pageant as her. "good luck, Nina." Molly whispered as I got into the dressing room. But as I got my makeup on, I heard a loud crash from out in the halls. I ran out to the halls & found a girl with glasses down on the floor as if she crashed. "are you ok?" I said as I picked the girls up. "yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." the girl said. She then offered me her hand & said, "hi, my name is Taylor." I accepted her offer to shake hands as I said, "nice to meet you, I'm Nin----marina." we stopped shaking hands as I then said, "so why are you doing the fall pageant?"

"I need the contract & the Scholarship not for me. But my older sister." Taylor said back. "but wait." I said. "if your sister's the one who needs the prize, then why isn't she doing the pageant."

"we're very poor. & we don't have much money. & my sister really needs the prize because singing & dancing is practically her whole life. & the reason why she isn't doing the pageant herself is that she's handicapped. She practically has to live in her wheel chair." Taylor said. My smile then turned into a slight frown. "wow." I said quietly. "this prize must really mean a lot to your sister."

"yeah. Lily needs this prize more than anything." Taylor said. Just then, Molly was in 'Marina's' dressing room. & she was whispering to me. "sorry, Taylor. I have to go finish getting ready." I said before I left. I got into the dressing room & I said to Molly, "I'm not doing the pageant anymore."

"why not?" Molly said. "because Taylor needs the prize more than I do." I replied. "who's Taylor?" Molly asked. I pointed over Taylor waiting in the halls. "that's Taylor." I said. "she needs the prize more than you?!" Molly asked incredibly. "Nina. You have a stepmother & two stepsisters who make you work to the bone. I totally believe you need this prize way more than Taylor."

"but, Mol. You don't understand." I said. "she's only doing the pageant because they're not that rich & her older sister needs the prize."

"then why doesn't she do the pageant." Molly said. "because she's handicapped & this pageant doesn't allow handicapped contestants." I said, breathing heavily. Before we could continue, the host called through the speaker. "all contestants who are participating in the 2010 fall beauty pageant must report to the stage immediately to start the final show." he said. I began to walk out. But Molly had one more thing to say to me. "ok, Nina. Just remember what you're probably getting into here." she said. Even though I listened, I still walked off.


	4. the winner is

She's perfect, fair & sweet

In a package so petit

What would we do without her stunning smile?

Every lash, & curl

Of one special Autumn girl.

We'll prove that she's a girl for every season

One girl will bring us total peace

She'll be a universal Autumn Miss!

Yes, that was the opening song for the fall pageant. I still felt guilty because I couldn't resign until close to the end of the day. "welcome to the final day of our annual Autumn Miss beauty pageant." the host said. "our finalists to day are……."

"Taylor Holiday."

"Jennifer Woodward."

"Joanna Woodward."

"& last but not least, Marina Duncan!"

The pageant began with the season dress Taylor was representing Winter, Jenny was representing spring, Jonnie was representing Summer, & I, Marina. Was representing Fall. first up was Jenny. She was saluting Spring with her new Spring dress. Unfortunately she fell. "aw man! This was new!" she said before storming off the stage. "it's ok, Jennifer! You're still beautiful." Shannon shouted to the stage. Then was Jonnie saluting Summer with her new bathing suit. Unlike Jenny, Jonnie didn't fall, but she felt a little uncomfortable in her suit. She blushed as she walked off the stage in embarrassment. "everything will be fine, Joanna! You didn't lose yet!" Shannon yelled out. Then I came out dressed in Marina's fall clothes that weren't actually mine. It was lucky that we were the same size. Shannon continued to not recognize me. Which was a good thing. Taylor then came up & modeled her Winter clothes.

Molly's Pov:

Meanwhile, I snuck into the audience where I found Taylor's sister. "oh, hi. You must be Lily holiday." I said. "yes, that's me." Lily said. "do you really want the prize they're giving out?" I asked. Lily put both her hands to her heart & said, "oh, more than anything. I sure hope Taylor wins. We don't have much money, but that's ok with me." I looked at her & realized that Nina was right.

Nina's Pov:

Once the contest was nearly over, they were about announce the winner of the pageant. I knew it was me. so I walked over to the host. "hello, Marina. If you're here to bribe me, you can't." the host said. "actually, Mister. I'm not here to bribe you." I said. "then why are you here?" he said. "because I want to resign from the pageant!" I screamed. Everyone was shocked. But my stepsisters & Shannon were thrilled. "guess that little twit finally realized she doesn't have what it takes to beat Jennifer & Joanna Woodward." jenny said. Then she high-fived Jonnie. Shannon was shocked too. But her zit cream wore off. She felt her face & said, "oh, I can show emotions again!"

"why do you want to resign, Mrs. Duncan?" the host said to me. "because. I realize I don't need the contract & Scholarship to be happy." I replied. "I know we do." Jonnie whispered to Jenny. "ok, Marina. If you want to resign. Then consider yourself officially out of the contest." the host said. I went over to Molly "look, Molly. I know you're probably mad at me, but I just had to do it." I said. Molly smiled at me. "don't worry, Nina I understand. I even met Lily." she said. I smiled back & we hugged as the host announced the winner of the pageant. "& with Marina out of the 2010 Autumn Miss beauty pageant, the winner is…………." the host said. Shannon, jenny, & Jonnie all prayed that it was either Jen or Jo.

"……..Taylor holiday!" the host concluded. Taylor & Lily were very happy. Shannon & my stepsisters on the other hand, were outraged. "What?!" they all screamed. As they crowned Taylor, they left. Molly & I noticed this & ran back to the dinner.


	5. busted

Once we got back to the dinner, I dove behind the counter & Changed into my uniform. "hey, guys. How was the pageant?" I asked. "you can't fool us, Nina we KNOW it was you posing as some girl named Marina at the pageant." Shannon said. "what are you talking about?" I said while chuckling nervously. "I stayed here the whole time." my stepfamily stared me down. "Nina." Jonnie said. She then threw her bathing suit at me. "the bottom behind on this bathing suit is too narrow Widen it. It made me look like somebody gave me a wedgie. I'm sure everybody at the pageant saw a little of my butt." Jenny then threw her spring dress at me. "& Nina, I ruined my beautiful new spring dress when I fell on the stage. & I got it full of less- beautiful-people dirt. Wash it." she said. "& as soon as you're done with that, you can fold the laundry, clean the toilets & the bathtubs, mop the kitchen floor, take out the trash, vacuum the driveway, wash the windows, & clean our rooms. Understand?" Shannon said. I nodded. "& Nina, finish my Geometry paper. It's due tomorrow." Jonnie said. "ok, Jonnie." I sighed. "I think that's enough punishment chores for one day. I know it's not much of a punishment, but if I give you anymore to do, you won't be able to fix dinner." Shannon said. She then turned to me & said, "& Nina, starting tomorrow, you'll work at my dinner an hour latter everyday for a whole month. Understood?" I nodded. We then left & I did all my 'punishment chores' I wasn't grounded, but I felt like it was a lot worse than being grounded.

The next day at school, I was handing Jonnie's Geometry paper to her. "it better sound a lot like me this time, Nina." she said as she grabbed the paper from me. "because I'm tired of sounding so smart on paper. & so…………not on paper." she then left to turn in the paper. & then, molly & Eddie came. "hey, Nina." Eddie said. "Molly told me what happened yesterday at the pageant. I only wish you took the prize so Shannon wouldn't be bossing you around anymore."

"it's ok, Eddie." I said. "if making Taylor & Lily happy meant putting up a few more years with Shannon & My stepsisters, I would've done it either way." we all smiled at each other & continued our classes. But as we walked to our next one, I said, "I only wish I didn't have to work an hour later at the dinner."

"you got busted?" Eddie said to me. "oh, yes. Big time." I said while nodding. We then reached class.

Jenny's Pov:

In the halls, I was talking to Nat on my cell. "so, Nat." I said. "do you have any ideas on how to make Eddie like you?"

"I haven't decided yet, Jen." Nat said over the phone. "but one thing's for sure. Is that Edwin Thomas will be mine!" we would've talked until my next class, but the principal saw me on the phone in the hallway. "may I have your cell phone, Mrs. Woodward?" he said as he extended his hand at me. I blew a raspberry at him & I ended up being chased around the halls until I finally gave in. he took away my cell phone & along with that, came a one-week detention.

Jonnie's Pov:

Meanwhile, I was giving my geometry teacher my paper. "very well, Mrs. Woodward. I shall call your mother & your grade shall be given Immediately." she said to me. I ran off to my seat with Glee. But something tells me I got a D or an F.

Shannon's Pov:

Meanwhile, I was sitting at home. Trying to watch TV. But every channel I looked had the stupid winner of the fall beauty pageant. I eventually heard someone knocking at the door. I turned off the TV & headed to the door to see the man who hosted the pageant. "Mrs. Woodward. There were a lot of complaints about one of the audience members at our pageant yesterday." he said to me. "well, some people can get a little noisy." I said. "yeah. They can." he said. "all the complaints have been about you."

"oh, I'm not noisy." I said, putting my hands on my hips. He then removed a videotape from behind him. & he showed that I really was everybody's Complaint. "& just for that, you & your daughters are banned from all the seasons pageant." he said to me before walking off. "oh, my daughters will be so disappointed." I said to myself.


End file.
